The Endless Sky
by magicalgirlsdeservemore
Summary: In which Aang and Katara realize the greater depths of their feelings for each other at the South Pole.


The sky appeared to be endless. The vibrant, sumptuous blue took the space all to itself, not a single cloud in sight. Katara liked it this way, the sparkling whites of the igloos, the snow, and pretty much the rest of the landscape as far as the eye could see was white, what good would more of it do in the sky?

It was different, she pondered, when riding Appa overland, in which there were numerous shades of greens and warm browns, and plentiful assortments of colors. She sighed as she wiggled her toes inside her snug boots, continuing to gaze at the sky. It's funny, she frequently thought while thinking of how she used to look up to the sky, as if asking for hope or a sign, long before Aang showed up in her life. She could now look up at it happily and satisfied.

She thought it somewhat peculiar at how she used to put all her hope and faith in someone (for years one might add) in someone whom the whole world believed to be dead. She sighed yet again at the thought of the Avatar, well, more importantly to her, _Aang_, her _boyfriend. _

Her cheeks tinted with a slight blush, the way the usually did when she thought about Aang. He was her reason for hope; hope for the war to end, hope for the future of the world, and later on, her hope for love. It was then she realized suddenly, that Aang was the equivalent to her hope, and that he meant more to her than hope ever could.

The sky was something Aang had always admired and cherished, growing up in the Southern Air Temple meant he got to see a lot of it. His favorite days were the cloudless ones; for when he was soaring on his glider or riding venturing on Appa, he felt like he could go on for eternity. It was a nice feeling, he would muse to himself.

For some non-apparent reason, Aang would more likely than not glide down south, as if there was something waiting for him there. He couldn't explain it to himself.

He once had a conversation with Gyatso about this. Gyatso gave him a dear smile, and told Aang to be patient, that one day, he would find what he was drawn to. Aang nodded earnestly and shortly spun off on an air scooter to join his friends in their games.

After the war, Aang returned to the Southern Water Tribe with Katara, wondering if perhaps he would find what seemed to call him a hundred years ago. One morning, Aang left the igloo house he resided in to take off gliding.

He sucked in the icy air, but it was pleasantly cold to him. He headed south, and was actually letting instincts guide him for once. Minutes passed, and before he realized it, he found himself over the remains of the iceberg he was trapped in for a hundred years. He bit his lip. This wasn't where he wanted to go, he knew _this _wasn't what drew himself here a century ago. Frowning, he turned himself around to head back to the village, to Katara.

_Katara, _the name filled every essence of his being with, with what? He asked himself. Love, sincerity, everything important? He tilted his head up to look up at the gorgeous sky above him, the same feeling when he flew at the Southern Air Temple.

"Hmmm," he murmured to himself, and he blinked a few times noticing that he was gliding faster than usual, as if he was so close to finding what he was looking for.

His eyes brightened in realization.

_Katara, you mean more to me than the sky. _He thought grinning as the sight of the village came into his view. _She _was what drew him this direction years ago, and he had a feeling Gyatso had some clue of this.

His heart began racing as he saw her walking freely to where Sokka was residing. Sticking his tongue out, he swirled up in a loop causing a big _whoosh _which made Katara look up at him. She was surprised for a second, but then a blissful smile crossed her face as he landed right in front of her.

"Did you have a nice flight?" Katara asked, smiling. Aang nodded, beaming.

"I was out looking for something." Aang replied, somewhat mysteriously. Katara's eyebrows perked.

"Looking for what?" She inquired, confused, knowing Aang would have asked her if she saw what he was missing.

"Oh just for something that I wanted to find a hundred years ago when I was at the Southern Air Temple." Aang answered so that he was hinting that it was important. Katara gave him a curious look, not really comprehending him.

"Oh, well, did you find it? Do you need help? I could go ask Sokka if-"

"Actually Katara, I found it already, I realized that I had it with me for quite awhile now." Aang interrupted. Katara pursed her lips in an amused manner.

"May I ask what this "thing" that you were looking for a hundred years ago is? And why did you not realize you had it all this time?" She questioned with a tinkling laugh.

Aang gave her a convincing serious look. "It's _you _Katara." His eyes were shining, for though he was serious, it was a light matter. Katara let this news sink in for a moment.

"Do you mean that Aang?" She asked, even though her heart already was aware of the answer. Aang nodded.

"A hundred years ago, I would go out to glide in my free time, and I always went this direction. I didn't know why. I told Gyatso, and he said if I were patient I'd find what I was looking for. This morning I went out to search, but then I realized it was you, and that Gyatso was right. If by some chance I did go down here back then, I would've only been disappointed since you weren't born yet. But now, I'm here, and with you Katara, I'd say patience has really paid off." Aang replied, grinning.

Katara giggled, and tenderly kissed Aang's lips. He kissed back just as lightly.

_Aang, you're way more important than hope. _Katara thought while her arms were around him.

Aang held her close. _Katara, you're my sky._

**AN: This little oneshot was inspired by this lovely image **?u=1120&e=496962

**I hope you enjoyed this drabble! I'd love some feedback if possible.**


End file.
